


The Way You Are

by charmingoutlaws (twdsunshine)



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/charmingoutlaws
Summary: The reader resorts to drastic measures to catch the eye of a certain outlaw…





	The Way You Are

It had been a big decision for you, a bold one, but when you entered the club and several sets of eyes dropped to the seductive swing of your hips, and the hem of the faded denim miniskirt that sat tantalisingly high on your legs, you knew it had been the right one. The guys weren’t used to seeing you like this.  You were a mechanic, a damn good one, but that pretty much meant your daily attire was either ripped up jeans and a shirt, something hard-wearing that didn’t show the grease stains, or some too-big, shapeless coveralls.  You had their respect, sure.  You were the one they went to when they needed something doing to their bikes that they didn’t have the time or inclination to do themselves, but you wanted more than that.  You saw the way they looked at the girls that flocked to the club each night, hoping they’d get a chance to throw down with a member.  They were treated like Goddesses, until they’d served their purpose at least.  You?  You were just the paid help.  It wasn’t enough anymore.

Sidling up to the bar, you slid on to one of the high stools, easing your jacket over your shoulders and laying it on your lap, crossing one leg over the other.

‘Hey Juice, get me a beer.’  You summoned the Puerto-Rican with a friendly wave, and he broke away from the conversation happening a few feet away to serve you.  

You could see the moment it registered on his face who he was talking to, his gaze roaming from your heavily lined eyes down to the low V of your top, his tongue tracing his bottom lip when you leaned forward to rest your elbows on the bar, allowing even more cleavage to peek out from the between the folds of black chiffon.  

‘Y/N… You look, uh…’  He swallowed hard, running a hand over his shaved head as he tried to find the words.  ‘I mean… you-‘

‘Alright, calm it, Juicy.’  You reached over to trail your fingers over his cheek, smirking when you saw the hint of a flush colouring his skin.  ‘I just want a drink, okay?’

He nodded, turning his back to you, and reaching into the fridge to get you a cold one, cracking the top off with practised ease before passing it over.  ‘I’m sorry.  I’m just not used to… I mean, we’re not used to seeing you looking so…’  He tailed off again, and you shook your head.  Men.

The place was busy, even for a Friday night.  You could see most of the guys dotted around the room, dancing or drinking or putting the moves on the many willing scantily-clad sweet butts that had turned out for the start of the weekend.  Not the person you were looking for though, no matter how much you scanned the crowd.  A familiar rock anthem belted from the jukebox, the bass throbbing through the floor and up the chair legs into your bones, and you forced yourself to relax, settle down, though you could still feel the sting of your arm reminding you of the choice you’d made.  If he wasn’t here, would you be able to see it through with anyone else?

As you raised the bottle to your lips to take a swig of the malty liquid, a firm hand clenched around your wrist, and you looked up into the burning eyes of the Scotsman you’d been seeking.  ‘Just what the hell do you think you’re playing at, lass?’

‘I’m just having a drink, Chibs.  You wanna join me?’  You waited with bated breath for his answer, relieved that he had finally shown himself.  He was the reason you were here after all, with your hair freshly dyed and your ass hanging out.  It was all for him, but he didn’t look intrigued or aroused.  He looked mad.

‘Get your arse out of this bar, right now.’

‘What-‘  You didn’t have time to finish your sentence before he was yanking you from your seat and towing you out into the chill evening air, his grip on you white knuckle tight.  ‘What the hell are you doing?’

‘I think that’s what I asked you, isn’t it?’  Having dragged you out of earshot of those taking a breather in the yard, he finally released you, sending you stumbling across the concrete as you tried to regain your balance.  ‘I’m still waiting, Y/N.’

‘I’m just having a little fun.’  Your brow furrowed with a frown as you watched him pace back and forth, running his fingers through his dark hair, shot through with grey around the roots, firing you a look of frustration at your inadequate answer.  ‘It’s Friday night!  Aren’t I allowed to let my hair down?’

He stopped, turning to look at you properly, and you felt yourself heat up under the intensity of his gaze.  You knew he was taking in the changes – the hair, the make-up, the skimpy clothes – but instead of smiling he let out a growl that turned your insides to mush.  ‘Not like this, you’re not.  You look ridiculous!  What game are you playing here, dressing up like some hussy and flirting with Juice?  You’re not a damn croweater, sweetheart!’

‘No?’  You twisted your arm round to reveal the pale flesh above the crook of your elbow where a small black crow was now inked onto your skin.  It was a statement and you could tell from the shocked expression on Chibs’ face that it had made the desired impact.  Not all of the MC’s groupies had the tattoo, you knew.  Only the most dedicated, the ones that were in it for as long as it took to become somebody’s old lady.  

‘What have you done?’  His fingers were round your wrist again as he studied the bird, letting out a harsh bark of laughter.  ‘Are you stupid or something?’

That hurt, and you tugged yourself free, turning your back on him so he wouldn’t see the pain in your eyes.  ‘It’s my choice, okay?’

‘So, what?’  His voice was scathing.  ‘You’re just gonna fuck around now, is that it?  Work your way through all of us until you find somebody that’ll take you home, knock you up and pretend that he’s not having his end away with God-knows-who when he’s out on a run, huh?  Is that what you want?’

‘No!’

‘Then why, Y/N?  I don’t understand!’

‘Because I wanted you to notice me!’  The words forced their way up your throat before you could stop them, and you dropped to the ground, leaning back against the wall of the garage, and burying your head in your hands.  ‘I see the girls you hook up with, all of you!  How the hell am I supposed to compete with that when I’m always on my back under some rust bucket?  I thought if I showed some skin, made it obvious that I was up for it, that maybe you’d actually look twice at me, but, apparently, even when I try to make an effort to be the kinda girl you want, I just look ridiculous, so y’know what?’  Your voice was rising, your words coming out at full volume now but you were no longer in control.  ‘You can just go fuck yourself, okay, or one of those whores inside who apparently do this way better than I do!  I don’t care anymore!’

Silence fell, and you thought for a moment that he might just turn and walk away, wouldn’t have blamed him if he had, but instead he was moving closer, sliding down the wall next to you with a loud sigh.  ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Please go.’

‘I can’t do that, love.’

‘Why not?’

He was sitting so close you could smell the musk of his cologne, mixed with the familiar scents of the leather of his jacket and the whiskey on his breath.  ‘’Cause I like you.’

When you didn’t speak, unable to think of what to say, barely able to believe what you’d just heard, he went on.  ‘Not like this, but the real you.  I like the girl in the jeans that isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty.  S’why I lost my temper.  You’re so much better than this.’

Your mind was reeling, your heart pounding so loud that you were sure he must be able to hear it.  His hand had crept across the concrete and found your own, his touch burning as he laced his fingers through yours. ‘But you’ve never said anything.’

‘You’re half my age, lass.’  His eyes locked on to yours and you saw a glint of insecurity there that you’d never seen before.  ‘I didn’t wanna scare you or, I don’t know, creep you out.  That’s more Tiggy’s style.’

You smirked at that, before exhaling loudly and letting your head fall back against the bricks.  ‘I’m sorry I yelled at you.’

‘I’m sorry I called you ridiculous.’

‘No, you were right.’  You picked at the hem of your skirt with your free fingers, self-conscious now of how short it was, wishing more than anything that you could change.  ‘I am ridiculous.  I mean, look at me.’

‘You’re beautiful, Y/N.’

His eyes were dark when you glanced over at him, and you found that you couldn’t look away when his hand slipped from yours, moving instead to cup your face, his calloused fingers stroking over your cheek.  ‘Chibs, I…’

You didn’t have the words to tell him what he did to you: how you got butterflies whenever he smiled at you, those thin white scars at either side of his mouth calling to you to trace your fingertips along them; how, when he offered you his hand to help you up from the garage floor, you didn’t want to let go; how his arms around you when the feds had shown up to search the place had made you feel safe and protected.

His breath ghosted across your face as he leant towards you, his forehead pressing against yours as his hand slid beneath your chin, tilting your head up so he could gauge your reactions as the tension between you built.

‘You don’t need all this, love,’ he murmured, and you squeezed your eyes shut, half from embarrassment and half because you couldn’t stand the heat in his expression.  It made you want to whimper in desperation and drag his mouth to yours, but you were still so sure that he would change his mind that you couldn’t bear to open yourself up to the rejection.  ‘You’re perfect the way you are.’

And then you did whimper as his mouth crashed onto yours, his lips firm and forceful as his kiss stole your breath away.  His fingers had laced into your hair and he used it to pull you into position, angling you to allow himself better access as you clutched at the collar of his jacket, grounding yourself with his solidity, sure that you would float away as he devoured you if you didn’t hold on to something.  He tasted like liquor and cigarettes, and you found yourself overwhelmed with hunger for him as you kissed him back urgently, only pulling away when you felt your head start to spin, gasping for oxygen as his lips moved over your jaw to your neck, sucking at the sensitive skin behind your ear in a way that sent a tremble through your body.

‘You sure about this, lass?’

You nodded, unable to catch your breath.  He moved back to look at you, a small smile quirking up the corners of his mouth, and you knew your eyes must be glazed, your lips bruised as he took in the effect that he had on you.  

‘No more of this nonsense then, you hear me?’

‘I promise.’

‘You ain’t no croweater, love.’  He was berating you gently, but his hand was trailing down your arm, raising goosebumps over your skin, and all you could think of was wrapping yourself around him and losing yourself in him over and over again.

‘I know.’

‘But you can be my old lady, if you want.’

His movements stilled and you realised he was still unsure, waiting for you to laugh or run or let him down gently.  How could he think that?  How could he possibly think that you would turn down an opportunity to be kissed like that every single day?

‘That’s all I wanted.’


End file.
